No Air
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Sonic's fear of water came from? Have you ever wondered why in Sonic X episode 9 Sonic knew how to swim? And espcially why Tail's reacted the way he did? My first song fic be nice! Sonic/Tails brother fic!


**Have you ever wondered why Sonic was afraid of water? This is my interpretation of why Sonic is afraid of water. A brother fic Sonic/Tails! My First Songfic! **

******Extra Note: Thanks to some reviews, I got rid of the lyrics after being told that putting lyrics inside fics break copyright laws and all that jazz, so I advise whoever is reading this story, listen to the song No Air. And many thanks to the people who told me this as I am now going through my song fics and getting rid of the lyrics, you may find the same, if not similar note to this in them. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or the song No Air. Sonic rightfully belongs to SEGA and The song No Air belongs to Jordin Sparks!**

**Ages:**

**Sonic: 12**

**Tails: 5**

No Air

It started off as a great day. Everything seemed to be fine. The sun was shining and the waves gently moved in a rhythmic pattern along with the wind.

Sonic had decided that it was time to take his younger brother to the beach. Sonic loved the beach and he loved to swim! It sort of gave him this calm feeling and swimming was like medicine to when he was feeling angry or agitated.

Sonic laughed as he watched Tails run along the pier and peak into the water. Tails giggled as the fish nibbled on his toes causing him to become ticklish. Sonic sat down on one of the beach chairs just by the pier keeping a firm eye on Tails.

"Hey Sonic!" came a yell.

Sonic turned around and soon spotted a red echidna running up towards him.

"Hey Knucks! What's up?" Sonic said casually.

"I think you know what's up Sonic" Knuckles said angrily.

Sonic quickly glanced to where Tails sat, making sure he was safe, before standing up and saying to Knuckles "I have no idea what your talking about"

"Don't play dumb" Knuckles said through gritted teeth.

Silence.

"You replaced my shampoo with glue!" Knuckles whispered/yelled.

"Really Knuckles? That's just not in my character" Sonic said with a snicker.

Knuckles was about to retort but stopped himself when Tails ran up to the two.

"Hey buddy what's up?" asked Sonic looking down at the small fox.

"Look what I found!" Tails said, proudly lifting up a small sea shell.

"Hey that's awesome!" Sonic said taking the shell and inspecting it.

"Hi Knuckles!" Tails said happily.

"Hi Tails" Knuckles replied moodily.

"What happened to your quills?" Tails asked pointing at Knuckles sticky mess.

Sonic laughed and Knuckles shot him a death glare, if looks could kill, Sonic would be dead on the spot.

"Why don't you go back and play Tails while I talk to Knuckles?" Sonic suggested patting the fox on the head.

"K" Tails replied happily, heading back to the pier.

"Now Sonic" Knuckles said causing the hedgehog to turn round to face him.

"Yeeeeessss?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"I think it's time for payback" Knuckles said with a smirk.

Sonic was about to go off running when something caught his attention.

*Splash*

Everything went in slow motion after that. Sonic turned round to face the pier and caught sight of what looked like a sneaker before it disappeared under water.

Sonic ran as Knuckles was still taking the sight in. Tails had fallen in.

Sonic ran across the pier and without hesitation dived in.

The sea water stung his eyes as he frantically searched for Tails. There was no sign of the small fox.

Sonic kicked his legs fiercely as he went deeper and deeper into the sea.

He soon spotted Tails, unconscious, just floating there, almost as if he was dead.

Sonic grabbed a hold of Tails arms and tugged him, Sonics lungs screamed for air, but he didn't care, he was not leaving without Tails.

When he had a secure hold of Tails, Sonic began to kick for the faraway surface that loomed over them.

Sonics lungs were literally exploding now, but he kept on going up, he HAD to get his little brother to safety. No WAY was he letting his little brother die, that was NOT an option.

When Sonics head broke the surface, he took a huge gulp of air and began to breath heavily. He hugged his younger brother closer to him. Knuckles was already waiting there, he grabbed hold of them and lifted them up. Sonic gently laid Tails down and began to frantically thump on his chest.

"Come on Tails! Don't die on me now!" Sonic yelled continuing to thump on the small fox's chest.

The fox wasn't showing any signs of responding.

"Please!" begged Sonic.

Tails began to splutter and cough. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sonic hugged him close. There was no way Sonic would have ever been able to live without his best buddy and younger brother Tails, it would have been impossible.

One thing was for sure though.

Sonic hated water.

**Okay so what do you think? It was a bit dramatic huh? Anyways, so glad Tails made it because a world without Tails for Sonic is like without air! Should I write more brother fics of Sonic and Tails? Tell me through reviews and make sure to check out my other stories!**

**Love ya!**

**Mwah!**


End file.
